Clumsy
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Macy can't help being clumsy around those Lucas boys. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


_**First time**_

_**That I saw your eyes**_

_**Boy, you looked right through me**_

  
_**  
**_

__"Stella, oh my God, Stella." She breathed quickly, looking around.

"What's with you?" Stella asked.

"They're coming **here**! The Lucas Brothers are gonna come to our school!" She yelled, eyes wide with excitement.

"I know, Mace. But, calm down. Please?" Macy nodded quicky, looking down the hallway once again. "Here they come."

"Where?!" She whipped around, eyes falling on three gorgeous boys walking in through the doors at the other end of the hall. "Oh my God."

"Macy, deep breaths, okay?" She closed her locker, before walking into the middle of the hall, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? You're in their way!" Stella grinned, watching them get closer. The middle brother, Macy knew as Joe, noticed her first.

"Stella!" He ran toward her, picking her into the air and spinning around. Macy nearly fainted in shock. "Wow, Stell. You've changed."

"I'd say the same for you." She wheezed, Joe's grip a little too tight.

"Oh, sorry." He released her, letting her down.

"Stella? Pshaw. This is not_ my _Stella." Kevin said, smiling as he walked over.

"When was I ever _your_ Stella?" She scoffed.

"Oh, yeah. You're totally Stella." He hugged her, laughing.

"Nicholas, you either hug me or I'll ruin all your skinny jeans." She taunted, pointing a finger at the youngest. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Nice seeing you again, Stell."

"Mmhmm. It has been a while, hasn't it?" She paused. "Oh, guys. This is my bestfriend, Macy." _Breathe, Macy. In with the good air. _Their eyes fell on her for a moment, before returning to Stella.

"Bestfriend? I've been replaced?" Joe pouted.

"She's my girl bestfriend, dwonk." She rolled her eyes. Macy frowned. The boys barely even looked at her.

_**Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me**_

__"Hey, Macy." She jumped slightly, eyes wide.

"Oh, hi Kevin! I didn't know you knew my name!" She blurted, then bit her lip. Her chuckled.

"Stella told us, remember? You were there."

"Oh...right." _B-bump, b-bump, b-bump. Shut up, stupid heart. _

"You okay, Mace?"

"Fine! Perfectly, peachy, fine fine!" He blinked.

"Okay...See you later." He walked away.

"Idiot." She mumbled, hitting her head against the locker. Again. And again. And ag-

"What are you doing?" She squealed, turning around. "Did I scare you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sorry." He smiled slightly. A rare thing to see, in his case.

"Uh-huh.." _B-bump, b-bump, b-bump. _

"Are you okay?" He asked, confused and took a step closer. _B-bumpbumpbumpbump. _

"I'm fine." She squeaked quickly.

"You sure? Your face is kinda red. Do you have a fever or something?" Now, everywhere, she'd read that Nick was the sensitive, caring, quiet one. But this was a bit over the line. His hand had pressed against her cheek, then her forehead. "You're kinda warm. Maybe you should-" She didn't hear anything else. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. "Macy?"

"Nick! Oh my God, what did you do to her?!" Stella popped up, seemingly from no where.

"What? I didn't-!"

"You killed Tracy?" Joe said, suddenly standing next to him.

"_Her name is Macy_." Stella hissed. Joe took a step back.

"Sorry. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Help me carry her to the nurse."

_**  
You got me tripping**_

__"Ow!" Kevin cried as Macy's helmet made contact with his chin.

"I'm sorry!"

_**Stumbling**_

__"Watch it, Macy!" Joe said, quickly dodging a blow from a steel baseball bat.

"I'm so sorry!"

_**Flipping, fumbling**_

__"I can't believe I'm so stupid." She wiped her eyes, leaning back against her lockers.

"Macy?" She immediately turned away. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Uh-huh." She choked, nodding, but still not facing him. She sniffled.

"Come on, Mace. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Macy.." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "What happened?"

"I'm so stupid!" She yelled. "I make a fool of myself everyday! You guys must hate me."

"We don't hate you. You get a little clumsy sometimes, but that's why we love you." Her breath caught. He smiled. Those hadn't been as rare as they used to be.

"R-Really?"

"Of course." __

_**Clumsy cause I'm falling in love**_

__"Morning, Macy." She turned, flashing a smile at the three approaching her.

"Hi, guys." She turned back to her locker. Arms wrapped around her from behind, making her smile. "Good morning, Nick." Always wanting a special greeting.

"Mornin' Macy." Lips pressed against her cheek. She tilted her head to face him. chuckled, pressing his lips to hers. She felt the familiar flutter of her heart, the butterflies dancing around in her stomach. He gently pulled back. She sighed, giggling.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Joe asked, standing beside her.

"Don't even think about it." Nick glared. She laughed, kissed her fingers and pressed them against Joe's lips.

"Happy?"

"Mmhmm! I love my Macy-bear!"

"Pshaw. I came up with the Macy-bear. Therefor I love her more. Neener!" Kevin said, grinning. Joe stuck his tongue out.

"Well. Neither of you get to kiss her everyday."

"Oh, whatever Nick." __

_**So in love with you  
**_(The edit/preview thing is being really weird, so if the format looks odd, it's not my fault. :P)  
_**  
**_


End file.
